1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for upgrading a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method for upgrading read only memory (ROM) data of an electronic control unit of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a number of cases, ROM data for an electronic control unit may become degraded due to logic error or mapping problems and therefore it is necessary to update this data in order to repair the electronic control. To update the data, the consumer must visit a repair center in order for the ROM data to be repaired. Accordingly, technician repair costs are generated in order for the consumer to be supplied this update.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to remotely upgrading the degraded ROM data. On concern with this approach is that if the update fails in the process of remotely upgrading ROM data, in some situations the may not be able to start their car, and thus in order for this solution to be appropriate, the system must be sufficiently stable as well.
Therefore, there is a need for a dynamic update system which can take into consideration the update environment according to the state of a vehicle to remotely update the ROM data.